User talk:Immunizations
My Talk Page Got a message or question? Leave a comment here and I'll reply as soon as possible! 01:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yoyo Hey man, finally have time to work :D. Nice edits recently. I think I got them all but, please take note of this new template: . Thanks, 02:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates Oh ffs! Wikia just official renamed us HabboWiki. Great. Now thats all messed up. (New project for me tonight) 23:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL. By the way, is it just me or is the main page like this for you too? Take a look, http://i45.tinypic.com/a3cf80.jpg. 03:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pic to explain LOL, but yeah, I think that bug is fixed. I think it was a Wikia update (in which they where shot down for it on the forums) lol. 22:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. The template page has been rewritten completely, oh and I found some really wierd templates back from 2007 LOL :)) Templates Responce Good question. Funny you ask that, I'm learning how to make those kinds of templates. (At first mainly for userboxes). I'll gladly share the proccess as soon as I learn more :D 03:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cool. And maybe we could start on the userboxes project, you know, take a little break from the massive furni project. I've got some really cool ideas too :) 05:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) kk sounds good, i'll get a project page started. (I'll leave a link soon, watch this space) Btw awesome job on the 'Contact Us' pages! 14:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. And if you haven't already did, you should place the Requests and Report Vandalism pages onto your watchlist so you and other admins can be notified when someone makes a request. And also custom signatures dont fit on tables and appear very poorly, unless we change the dimensions and reformat the entire table. For this reason I changed your sig to your name. 05:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Will do :). Ty for that fix- and nice ideas. Oh and lastly: nice job on 900 editz! 10:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks and thanks! :) 21:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yoyo Hey man, just stopped bye to get my Achievement (LOL). Extreamly excited about this update. 19:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : LOL i didnt even notice it until this morning. I was like "what the hell did i do?" 20:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome 19:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :P : : jk. btw, check out the Banned userbox i made. try putting and see what comes up. I'm gonna start making more today. 20:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) -No Subject- lol nice user box. Congratz on 1000 editz! Now that I have your attention I have somthing that I thought would be kinda awesome until now... I found a source to every badge in HabboHotel history including unreleased ones!!! But, with my paint program on the brink of collapsing with the thousand or so pics of the badges, we need to figure out a system on how to present all of them. (E.G. 1 page per badge (which youd have to point a gun to my head to make a page on every one). Or we could do it by country (Put a code below the badge picture and make a chart about each one (E.G. Below) 05:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) All great ideas, Indefinatly we should put the badges of the promotions on the pages aswell. But, there is one final problem though- Most badges don't have names to them. :/ 20:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ttfn Rank Hey man, I was happy to find a site to show our traffic. The best part is, I was surprised about it! I won't say more and I'll leave you a link. (http://www.quantcast.com/habbo.wikia.com ). Hard to notice: Most of our traffic consists with people with kids O.o. LOL 17:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Rank ROFL, nice notice!!! lol maybe we should post a poll on that... xD 06:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Anyways: *I found a notebbok page that was almost long lost of like 50 great userboxes that will be on soon :). *I think we should consider 1 more admin for the time being (maybe Wikite). 06:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Rank HOLY CRAP! You did all of that?! Awesome! lol I had no idea you where working on userboxes atm lol. Uhhh with a needed admin , I think we should take a simular route like Jagex Ltd. (Developer of Runescape :P). any make sort of a pre made application/contract and let the person accept to it. However, we would need to make It extreamly official so no one copies it to say a friends page :/ lol. Oh and thank you very much for finding that signature system out- For the life of me I couldnt figure out how that worked with the options thing LOL. ''Imdill3'' 17:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) (lost count) RE: (Forgot Topic) Lol is playing runescape a secret you have? xD ''Imdill3'' 06:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re to last 2 topics 200% agreed for everything. lol I can't think of what else to say besides that xD. But, I was camping this previouse weekend and im finally home now- I ended up pulling my shoulder so, tommarro ima get back to work :). It's kinda like off-work due to injury LOL. Anyways, Gina has shown a lot of great work. Maybe the team of like 5 we have should start some kind of event within Habbo. Oh and I'll take care of Sulake, I have a draft so far that's pretty much just telling them on what we are, hopefully we'll get on that fansite list, just for attention. (Sorry about my grammer- I cant think straight yet lolz) ''Imdill3'' 19:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Gimme Gimme admin rights. NOW! DO IT! -Grannon 18:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Org K, those Mofos at .org are pissing me off- Time to get serious. I'll get those userboxes up Sunday, I think where going to need to figure out a system for 500 unnamed badges. And last but not least, we need to atleast document every furni ASAP. Sunday morning I'll set up some kinda promotion for the wiki in Habbo. I'll hint Gina and Wikite to register an admin application for a rush, if you agree. ''Imdill3'' 01:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:damn Cool, hope you had a good camping trip :). I myself, have been layed back lately but, well be back soon :). ''Imdill3'' 18:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) . did you know this was here? http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard Yo Hey Mathew, I'm finishing up a featured image system (found at http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Imdill3/Sandbox2). lol I'm trying to get it to sit on the right or somthing. Currently it has 2 random pictures (Code found here: http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featuredimage). So, refreshing the page should switch between Me and Room art LOL... ''Imdill3'' 03:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. Userboxes will be my last project this summer). RE:RE:yo That's cool, lol my countdown to summer has already begun :P ''Imdill3'' 14:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback 4 Wikite/Gina I have given Gina and WIkite Rollback rights because they are trustful and well deserving. (A tool that will help a ton with vandalism fi admins are not availible. :)) ''Imdill3'' 16:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome/Admin/Bureaucrat/Makeacc/Rollback One and all- step up to the updated 5 information templates. ''Imdill3'' 02:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I lolled :P Im liking the picturee :P to be honest, you guys would be wayy ahead of everyone if you did the achivements earlier :P Gina=me 18:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Gina=me - Request for adminship Gina=me - Request for adminship Having been a member of Habbo wikia for almost a month (2 days short :P) I have realised that I would like to become an admin on this website. For 3 years - 4 in December - I have been a member of Habbo hotel, prev .com (have not been permed on it yet) and feel that I have an extensive knowledge on the subject which I hope I have already proved with my editing. Previously I have been an admin on a fansite me and a couple of people made so I am familiar with some of the tools. Unfortunatly our fansite didn't take off and we gave up on it. I already have the rollback tool on this account but I wan't more (mwa hahahaha.) I will help the community in many ways such as watching out for badge grabbers, correcting typo's and reading all new edits. I also hope that we can progress this website by offering it up to Habbo as a fansite. My personality? :P Well put it this way, I like responsibility... I can't get enough of it. (COUGH NERD) and in a 1-10 choise I would rate my knowledge of Habbo as an 8. As even though i've been a member for 3-4 years, im still learning every day. Gina=me 16:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I think I know the guy your talking about, I banned him for a year (all his edits were just vandalism...), lol told him to go mess up habbowiki.org [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 02:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) After a year this guy came back to vandalise? LOL. Gina=me 07:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) delete http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_World_Tour it was charels attempt a promoting a carni that never came to reality I updated the Delete template at the top. After a few days, if majority agrees, I'll have it deleted. [[User:Immunizations|''immunizations]] 06:03, September 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalism k, but blocking is sooo fun, lol [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 03:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) So I emailed Wikia and they said it's just plain spam. We'll have to perform a range block on the IPs; if you could understand it, try reading this. [[User:Immunizations|''immunizations]] 06:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello there. If you don't already know me, I'm Paul. I encountered this wiki about 2-3 years back, and requested to adopt it, but the staff mumbled something about activity happening on the wiki, and made me a sysop instead. I look forward to our working together in making this Wiki a erm, well, superb Wikia. Paul H K 10:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Habbo Home comments Yeah, I'd consider that spamming. I think we should remove the comments section of it via monaco.css. P.S. Thanks for adding that notice, lol I'll be on as soon as I can again. ''Imdill3'' 16:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:(Somthing) LOL, I understand it with the binary (infact I learned something new xD). However, I'm not sure how they want us to enter it into the 'block user' bar. Do they literally want us to convert them into binary?! ''Imdill3'' 14:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:(Somthing) kk sounds good, Can't wait till I can edit again, I'm hoping in early October.:> ''Imdill3'' 18:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you have noticed.. but The spammer is now spamming porn sites :L Gina=me 13:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yo hey Mathew, I'm now back on to edit. My first project will be Userboxes (yeah ik its been way to long lol), right after I start-up Habbofanon.wikia.com. You will be given bureaucrat rights A.S.A.P. ''Imdill3'' 16:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright man, sounds good. (Btw Wikia wants a 30day wait now for this adoption >:| lol, Maybe we can think of a differn't URL). ''Imdill3'' 16:17, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Wikia ''Imdill3'' 15:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I had a moment of fail. Hi, in playing around with UBXs I had a few moments of fail wherein I accidentally created these pages: http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FromHabboUK http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:UserBox/FromHabboUK Since I am not a god, can you please delete it for me in your copious spare time? Batshua 11:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. The end result was this: http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Userbox/FromHabboUK Which, I am glad to say doesn't actually suck. Sorry for the mess I made along the way! We Out? (I can't do this anymore...) Wikia put the advertisement section on every page, With experience from Runescape wiki- these are only used for rival sites and scam sites. As you are the only/last bureaucrat besides me, I believe within all terms we should move immediately. I have some pals over on GTA wiki that know how to do an automatic content transfer, and a host that should be willing (or still the welcome from .org). 21:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) This is Chee Ting- I removed the code for the ads. 00:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Forgot Ok great, thats the plan man- Heck, it might even get better. The advertisement code was messed up by someone, now its like all coded garbage so, we have time now to make a policy, and a way to seperate the advertisements from the main stream articles. I'm going to ask Wikia only for banners again (just one at the top), I personaly find this less annoying the an advertisement disguised as part of the article. (O BTW you have to be logged out to see that ad system on almost every page lol)... Anyways, I'm working with the GTW (Grand Theft Auto Wiki) crates and owner on a transfer system, they have been tons of help and have given me the power to make forth with a smooth copy of the site's history and history(:D). However, I am still fond of Wikia's past and future help they would give here... Welcome back, sorry about your computer. Dont forget: Flash, Java, Shockwave, and loads of patience(If you got a Vista). lololol. 17:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC)